My Living Nightmare
by Musical-Sorrow
Summary: A new girl comes to the Xiaolin Temple, becoming the Dragon of Spirits. However, little does she know that her nightmares will soon come into reality as horrible things begin to happen. She must stop them and save her friends from a horrible fate. JackxOC


_**Chapter I: Nightmare**_

An anguished cry rang out through the temple grounds as a young, teenage girl fell to her knees, covered in her friends' blood. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she stared wordlessly at the bloodied bodies before her. She knew none of them, but then again she felt that she had seen each of their faces before, like she had known them for an eternity.

A soft 'no...' finally escaped her lips in a heavy sigh, now looking at the pale faces one by one. She did not want to believe it, but she knew that they were gone forever and she could do nothing to get them back. She glanced down to her bloody hands, unsure of how they got that way, though that did not matter now. She was alone and was surely slipping away into insanity.

Something then suddenly snapped her out of her troubled thoughts as her eyes flickered to a hand that had clutched tightly to her wrist. She immediately viewed up to see that it was the boy whom had bright red hair and pale white skin. He was not like the others, she could tell that in an instant, however she did not know why. Perhaps it was because the other four wore the same attire as each other and he did not. Who knew? Also, in her eyes, she thought he was uniquely gorgeous. She could not understand why, but she felt that his differences made him stunningly beautiful, despite the situation.

Once again, she was shook out of her thoughts when the boy's red eyes suddenly shot open, now staring at her as if in fright. Was he still alive? Or was this a bodily reflex? In shock, she clutched his hand with her free one and a slight gasp escaped her lips. She wanted to say something, anything to make sure that the pale boy was alive, but no words came. Tears continued to fall from her eyes as she leaned forward to him, trying to speak. She then stopped herself as she saw that he had parted his lips to say something. She saw that he was struggling and therefore remained silent so she could hear since he probably would be able to say this only once. After a few moments, he finally spoke, these last words surprising her greatly,

"... Wake up..."

**/BREAK\**

Kura's eyes snapped open as she jerked forward in her seat. After a few moments, she slowly calmed down as she allowed her eyes to drift around and examine her surroundings. It was all... a dream? She realized this now as she gazed out the window beside her.

Kura Knight has been sent to China by her father to train at the Xiaolin Temple, the reason being that he had seen that his daughter appear quite troubled and not like her true self. It was just recently when the two of them had moved to London, England from their hometown of Gardner in Massachusetts. Kura had been more depressed and silent that usual and it worried him. She was reluctant to participate in anything and hope was almost lost until he learned about the temple. Mr. Knight thought that if he sent her there, she would snap out of her depression and perhaps make some friends. At first, Kura disliked the idea, but she soon agreed to go.

She then sighed to herself as she sunk into her seat, gazing down at her black iPod classic that laid in her lap. She must of had fallen asleep while she was listening to it, which could of also caused her nightmare. Kura vaguely remembered that she had the song "Teenagers" by My Chemical Romance playing, so it kind of made sense.

After a few more moments, she turned her attention back out of the window, watching as the scenery flew by. She was currently on a train, the temple being quite a ways from the airport. She then glanced at a digital watch that was strapped comfortably around her wrist. It read 12:27PM. If she was correct, her stop would be coming up in a few minutes so she slipped her iPod into a small, black sling-over bag, preparing to disembark.

As the train slowly came to a stop, a male voice pinged onto the intercom, calling out the stop twice, making sure all the passengers knew. Kura's eyes flickered over to the nearby speaker for a mere moment before she stood. She was glad that no one sat beside her. It would have been quite troublesome to wait for them to get their luggage and leave along with the fact of the train being nearly full. She then reached up into the cupboard above her, carefully pulling out a large suitcase down to the outer seat.

When the train doors opened, Kura slung her bag over her left shoulder as she lugged her suitcase with her opposite hand. She quickly exited after a small group of people before making her way to the train station entrance. She waited for a few moments, looking around for a ride. She was told that unless the monks were out searching for an item, known as Shen Gong Wu, the dragon named Dojo would be there to pick her up. If he was not, then she would have to find her own way to the temple. She understood that he could be a little late, so she waited at least five more minutes before letting out a soft sigh. He was not coming any time soon; she knew that, so she began to head out of the vicinity.

After about 15 minutes, she was standing at the corner of two streets, examining a piece of paper which she now held in her hand. It contained directions to the temple from the train station, which was not very far from here when she thought about it.

"... Hm... I guess I will just walk there... it's merely a couple of miles away..." She decided in a mutter that only she could hear.

She thought about this for a moment and then re-read the simple directions, nodding to herself as she decided that she would indeed walk to her destination. Kura then gazed up into the blue sky. Something just told her that this was going to be a bigger change that it appeared be. Perhaps for the best? That was her father's wish, after all. So she hoped it would be. No, she _knew_ it would be. She could just feel it.

**/BREAK\**

((Just so you all know, this _will_ get better over time. This chapter was mainly to explain why and how this new girl name Kura Knight goes to the Xiaolin Temple. In the beginning, it's just a nightmare; however it will prove very useful later on. I hope you all like it so far ^^

**EDIT**: I (finally) edited this chapter, so all of the spelling mistakes should be gone now. I also changed a few sentences and words so that it looks nicer. I hope it does. Haha. So… enjoy!))

Xiaolin Showdown and all of its characters © Christy Hui

Kura Knight and her father, Roland Knight © Musical-Sorrow


End file.
